Witch Queen
by enchantress99
Summary: Lucy is sent by Aslan to look after Hogwarts. She is sent away from her siblings, and her country. She has to deal with wizarding tournaments, and with a certain blonde-haired prat named Malfoy. On the way, Lucy befriends the Golden Trio, and she learns more about magic. After Prince Caspian, and at the start of Harry Potter Series. Mainly during Goblet of Fire. Rated T for caution
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I really hope that you like my newest story!**

**Please enjoy it, and just remember: Flames will be used for keeping me warm this winter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Narnia.**

**Lucy POV**

"What do you mean I'm going away?" Lucy looked into the amber eyes of Aslan, the great lion of Narnia. He had called her to his side while she and her siblings were still in Narnia after helping Caspian regain his throne.

"I am sending you on a special mission, for you, and only you. You will be going to a wizarding school in your world, and helping them there. You will also be de-aged, so that you are eleven years old." Aslan said, and Lucy looked around her. Narnia was well taken care of, and she and her siblings would be leaving soon.

"Should I say goodbye now?" she asked the great lion, and he nodded. Lucy turned, and ran up the main stairs into the throne room, where her siblings and Caspian were.

"Where have you been, Lu?" Edmund asked, grinning. Lucy smiled back at him, tears in her eyes.

"I came to say goodbye." She said. Her favorite sibling stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"I'm going on a mission for Aslan. He's sending me to a wizarding school in our world, because they need help there. I have to say goodbye now." Lucy said. Peter nodded.

"Best not to question this then." He said, and Lucy hugged him. He touched the top of her head as he let go.

"You be careful now." He said sternly, and Lucy nodded happily. Susan pushed him back, and held her sister tightly.

"Please watch yourself, Lu." She whispered, and Lucy smiled. She turned to Caspian, and he bowed. Lucy curtsied back.

"Please take care of my country. It means everything to me." She said, and he nodded. Then, Lucy turned to the person she dreaded saying goodbye to the most. When she turned, she found herself wrapped in the warm embrace of her favorite brother.

"I love you, Lu. You better be careful. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Edmund said. Lucy nodded into his shoulder, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Ed." She replied. Edmund let her go, and she saw tears brimming in his eyes. He leaned in, and kissed her cheek. Lucy gave him one last smile, then walked back into the woods to go to the wizarding school.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Lucy looked into the mirror in a room she guessed was her own. The room she was in was a sort of attic type loft. There was a bed in the corner, and a dresser next to it, along with a nightstand. A full-length mirror was near the door, and that was what Lucy was looking into at that moment. She was looking at a girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She had reverted back to her eleven year old self, and she sighed.

"Oh Aslan. Please keep me safe." She whispered. She went and sat down on the bed, and daydreamed of her country, of her family but most of all, of Edmund. And that is where our story begins.

**I know it's short, but please review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy walked onto the train, pulling her trunk behind her. A small, golden bird sat in a cage on top of her trolley. Lucy had found the bird sitting on her bed the day before she had gotten her letter for Hogwarts. A short note had been next to the cage. It had said that the bird was a female animal shape-shifter, and could turn into any animal she wanted. Lucy walked through the hall of the train, and saw a compartment with no one inside. She sat down, and let her new friend out of its cage. The bird sat on her knee, looking up at her with bright green eyes.

"I think I shall name you Aslan." Lucy said, stroking the head of the small bird. She glowed for a moment before turning into a golden cat, which curled into Lucy's lap, purring. Lucy smiled, and laid her head back. In her other hand was another letter. It had been written to her anonymously, but she knew exactly who it was from. The letter had told her her new name, and her back story. Lucy looked out the window, tears in her eyes. She remembered that the last time she had been on a train, she had been leaving London to go to the Professor's house. The place Lucy had found Narnia, the place she had found her home. A knock startled her. A boy with messy black hair, and emerald eyes stood in the doorway to her compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, and Lucy shook her head. He came in, and Lucy noticed a snow-white owl in a cage next to him.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way." the boy said, and Lucy's eyes widened. Only then did she notice to lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. She had read about the Boy Who Lived in some of her books, because she and wanted to know why exactly Aslan had sent her there.

"Wow. Nice to meet you. I'm Narnia Flyer." she said, and Harry smiled.

"So, are you excited?" he asked, and Lucy, or rather, Narnia, nodded

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see Hogwarts. I've been waiting all summer!" she said, and Harry laughed.

"Me too." he said. His laugh had startled Aslan, who opened her eyes, and looked around.

"Wow! I've never seen a cat that color before!" Harry said. Narnia smiled.

"My dad got her for me. Aslan, meet Harry." she said, and Aslan jumped from her lap onto the cage of Harry's bird.

"That's a gorgeous owl." Narnia said, and the owl's eye opened slowly. Harry opened the cage door, and stroked the bird's feathers.

"Thanks. Her name is Hedwig." he said, and Narnia pet her head.

"Hello, beauty." she whispered. The door suddenly shot opened. A boy with red hair, and freckles all of his nose was standing there.

"Hi. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." he asked, and Narnia nodded. The boy came in, and sat down across from Harry, next to Narnia.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." the boy said, and Narnia shook his hand.

"I'm Narnia Flyer." she said, smiling. Harry shook Ron's hand next.

"And I'm Harry Potter." he said, and Ron's expression mirrored Narnia's.

"Blimey." he said, awed. Aslan suddenly jumped from Hedwig's cage, and arched her back, hissing.

"What's wrong with Aslan?" Harry asked, and Narnia shrugged. Ron looked sheepish.

"It may be Scabbers." he said, and he told them about his pet rat. The three talked, and laughed all the way to Hogwarts. When they reached there, the three of them got into the same boat, and rode on the lake, towards their new home for the school year. Narnia gaped at the castle looming above her. It almost seemed like she was back in her own kingdom.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)This is a cookie line break(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Narnia stood next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. She had to admit, it was almost as if she was back at the Cair. The high ceiling, the front table. It just needed four thrones, and it was home. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the first-years, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. She read off names as kids were sorted. Then, she read Narnia's name.

"Narnia Flyer." Narnia smiled at Ron and Harry, and walked up to sit on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and Narnia closed her eyes.

"It is an honor, Queen Lucy the Valiant." the hat spoke in her mind. Narnia smiled.

"Hello sir." she thought back.

"The great cat has brought you here to watch over some of your fellows. A great task for a young girl." the hat said.

"Aslan has his reasons." Narnia said.

"I can see that. Now, where shall you be placed? You have the qualities for both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You found your kingdom, yet you are the most loyal of the four Kings and Queens. Do you have a preference, my Queen?" the Sorting Hat said. Narnia thought for a moment.

"I would like to be placed in Gryffindor, please." she said.

"Very well. Good luck, Narnia Flyer. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said the last word out loud, and there was loud applause. Narnia stood up, gave the hat a small curtsy, and walked to the table closest to her left. She sat down across from two red-haired twins. She clapped and cheered when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, and she grinned at him when he sat down. Then, it was Harry's turn. He sat for a few minutes, and Narnia gripped Ron's arm as they waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and Narnia cheered. Harry sat down next to her, and the banquet started as the last kid went to their house. Narnia smiled at her new friends, eager for the year to begin.

**Please review!**

**You all are great!**

**See you later, my lovelies!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**This chapter is basically a summary of the important parts of SS, CoS, and PoA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Narnia POV**

**SS:**

"Where are we going?" Narnia asked as she, Harry, and Ron ran downstairs from the Great Hall.

"Hermione is downstairs in the girls' toilet. We need to warn her about the troll!" Harry said. Narnia nodded, and they reached the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as they spotted the troll. Narnia ducked past the large, grey, mountain troll and reached Hermione's side. The two girls huddled in the corner, and Narnia shot a blast from her wand, and it hit one of the sinks, spraying the troll with a blast of water, shocking it for a moment. This gave Ron time to use a levitating spell to raise the troll's club, and conk it on the head. Narnia stood, and offered Hermione her hand. The other girl took it, and she helped her stand up.

"Nice one, Ron." Hermione said softly. The red-head grinned at her. The teachers reached the toilet, and began to chew them out. Narnia, however, wasn't listening. She was too busy smiling at her new friend.

**CoS:**

"Harry! Ron!" Narnia jumped up from her seat at the Gryffindor table, and tackled her friends in a tight hug.

"Hey Nia!" Ron said, laughing. Narnia grinned at them, and saw Ron's little sister standing behind them.

"Hi Ginny. How are you?" she asked, and the small first-year smiled slowly.

"I'm good, thanks to Harry and Ron." she said, and Narnia smiled back.

"That's great!" she said. Then, Narnia saw Harry's face split into a wide grin.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, and Narnia and Ron turned to the doorway of the Great Hall, and Narnia let out a shriek. Hermione laughed, and ran forward.

"Mione!" Narnia screamed, and she hugged her best friend tightly. Over the past year, Narnia had grow close to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, but none of them could replace Edmund, He had been her pillar for many years, while the four Pevensie were ruling their kingdom.

"I'm so happy you're all right!" Ron said, as he and Harry joined the hug.

"I'm happy that you all stayed alive without me. I guess Nia is holding up." Hermione said, giggling. Narnia fake pouted, as the others laughed.

**PoA:**

"I'm sorry about Sirius. At least he's safe." Narnia said as she, Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Harry smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Did you hear that he invited me to live with him?" he said, and Hermione grinned.

"That's great. I can't wait to hear about what your aunt and uncle are going to say when you tell them that you have a criminal for a godfather." she said, and Ron laughed.

"Wait until Mum hears about this." he said, and the four laughed.

"She's going to die." Narnia said. They all sat there, talking and laughing together, happy to be safe and sound. Narnia tried to ignore the aching in her heart. She couldn't get rid of the fact that her three friends would get along great with Edmund, and how much he would like them. Aslan was curled in Narnia's lap, purring away. She had taken to staying as a cat most of the time. Aslan looked up at her with her bright green eyes, and Narnia heard a voice in her mind.

"It shall be alright, Dear One." Narnia gasped quietly, and smiled.

**THIS LINE BREAK LIKES COOKIES**

"Bloody hell! The TriWizard Tournament being held here!" Fred Weasley grinned from the opposite side of the Gryffindor table. His twin was on his other side, mirroring his smile.

"I wonder what kind of schools are going to be coming?" Narnia said, sitting next to Hermione and Harry. Ron got a dreamy expression on his face from his spot next to Harry.

''Probably from different countries, and from different cultures." he said, and his friends burst out laughing. Ron snapped from his reverie and glared at them.

"What are you lot laughing at?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing. You just sounded a lot like Hermione. You two were made for each other!" Harry chuckled, and Narnia's best friend blushed heavily.

"Shut up, Harry." Hermione said. Narnia laughed again.

"So are you excited to see what the challenges will be?" she asked, and they all nodded.

"I really hope everyone stays safe though. Madam Pomfrey would have a fit." Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

"Got that right. Remember last year?" he asked, and the other three who had been there shuddered.

"Merlin she didn't leave us alone for weeks." Ron said. Just then, Professor Dumbledore came to his podium.

"Students! Tomorrow, classes are cancelled, because our foreign friends will be arriving. The schools are Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. The gentlemen from Durmstrang will be staying with the Slytherins, and the ladies of Beauxbatons will be with the Ravenclaws. Now, please go and sleep before we welcome out guests tomorrow!" when DUmbledore finished, the room became alive with conversation again, and Ron and Harry turned to the girls.

"I can't wait to meet the guys from Durmstrang. That school's said to be one of the highest in the academic and protective arts." Hermione said, and Ron groaned.

"Don't make it educational, 'Mione. Just let us enjoy this time." he said, and Narnia snorted.

"You could do with some education now and then, Ron." she replied for her friend, and the Gryffindors gathered around them "oooooohhh"ed.

"Nice one, Nia!" Seamus Finnegan said, giving her a high-five. She laughed, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to the common room." he said, and the four friends walked up the their rooms to sleep. Narnia slipped into her bed, and smiled when she saw Aslan. Her shapeshifting pet had transformed into a small gryphon. Narnia wrapped an arm around her, and slowly closed her eyes, ready to dream of her home, her brother, and her life there.

**Please Review!**

**You all rock!**

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Narnia POV**

"Hurry up! We need to get a good spot!" Ron said, and Narnia, Hermione, and Harry followed him the the front.

'There they are!" Someone yelled, and the crowd of students watched as a powder-blue carriage landed in front of the courtyard, pulled by flying horses.

"The Beauxbatons students!" Professor Dumbledore announced. An enormous woman stepped down, followed by students in pale blue robes. She greeted Dumbledore, and she and the students stood to the side as they waited for Durmstrang.

"What's that?" a first-year yelled. The crowd's gaze was pulled to the black lake. A large ship was pulling up next to the courtyard.

"The gentlemen of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore said, and boys dressed in furs stepped off the ship, and lines up outside it, as a man with long black hair stepped out, and greeted Dumbledore like an old friend.

"Let us show our guests into the Great Hall!" McGonagall said, and Narnia and her three friends helped lead the way towards the Great Hall, where a feast was being laid out.

**rainbows&lollipops:rainbows&lollipops:rainbows&lollipops**

Narnia turned in her seat to watch as the foreing students came in.

"The students of Beuxbatons, and their headmistress, Madam Maxine!" Dumbledore announced, and the students filed in, walking gently, and quietly as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Check her out, Harry!" Narnia heard Ron say, as he pointed to a girl with long blonde hair. She rolled her eyes, along with Hermione.

"The students of Durmstrang, and their headmaster, Professor Karkaroff!" was Dumbledore's next announcement. The gentlemen came in, and Narnia giggled at Ron's face.

"Harry. It's Viktor Krum!" he said in a soft, yet shocked, whisper. Narnia looked down the row of students, and she did see the famous Quidditch player, but her gaze was pulled to the boy behind him. The boy had dark, almost black, hair, and he had forest-green eyes. His skin was tanned, and he was covered in furs, but Narnia's breath caught in her throat. The boy looked around, and their gazes met. The boy's face registered his shock, and Narnia was sure her face mirrored his own.

"I can't believe that the snakes get to be chummy with Viktor Krum!" Harry said indignantly. Narnia giggled at her friend's expression, but her eyes kept straying to the dark-haired Durmstrang student sitting next to Crabbe.

"Nia? Who are you staring at?" Hermione's voice startled Narnia out of her head.

"No one, 'Mione." she said quickly, but Hermione looked over at the furthest table, and saw the boy. She grinned.

"He's handsome." she whispered, and Narnia shoved her best friend slightly.

"Shut up. He just looked a bit familiar, that's all." she retorted.

"Students and honored guests! Before we commence our wonderful feast, I would like to make one, short announcement." Dumbledore said in a booming voice from the podium. Narnia and the others turned to look at their headmaster expectantly.

"This has to be good." Ron said, excitedly.

**Pitor POV**

Pitor Romanov sat at the table for the house called Slytherin, across from Krum and a boy named Draco Malfoy. The blonde kept droning on about how powerful his father was in the English Ministry of Magic.

"Oh great. The crackpot is speaking." another boy's voice, belonging to the rather large boy sitting next to Pitor, said. Draco groaned, and turned to listen. Pitor smirked at Krum, and turned as well.

"Tomorrow, there will be an honorary Quidditch game to kickoff the Tournament. The houses competing shall be Gryffindor and Slytherin." the headmaster, Dumbledore, said. While the students of the Slytherin table clapped as normal people would, the students at the Gryffindor table let out a roar that would make any normal lion proud.

"Rather rambunctious, aren't they?" Pitor asked Draco above the din. He snorted.

"More like disgraceful. Their entire house is made up of pure-bloods, half-bloods, and filthy Mudbloods, like Granger there." Draco said, and he pointed to a girl with very bushy hair sitting with three other people, cheering as well. Professor Dumbledore smiled, and held his hands up for silence.

"And, of course, possibly the greatest commentator in Hogwarts history shall be overseeing the game. Miss Narnia Flyer, please stand." the Professor said, and Pitor's eyes widened as he looked around frantically to look for the girl with the familiar name. He saw her standing at the Gryffindor table, laughing at their loud applause. Pitor smiled in spite of himself.

"_Lucy_." he thought. Narnia sat down, and the feast commenced. As they ate, Draco kept talking to them about how Hogwarts had gone to the dogs.

"Honestly, there's the strangest man teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and..." the blonde was going on and on about things that Pitor simply blocked out. His gaze kept drifting over to the girl at the Gryffindor table, Narnia. She had a very unusual name, at least for those who didn't know its meaning. Pitor caught Narnia's eye, and didn't look away. Neither did she. He smirked at her, and he saw her eyes widen. When the houses were dismissed to the socialize with the different schools, Pitor slipped out of the Great hall, and into a small hallway. It was far enough off that it was private, but close enough that the teachers wouldn't suspect anything. He sat down on a bench, and waited. Soon enough, Narnia came into the corridor, a fierce expression on her face.

"Who in the name of the Mane are you?" she asked, standing in front of Pitor with her arms crossed. He chuckled.

"You always were a fierce girl." he said, standing as well. Narnia narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know what I was like when I was younger?" she asked. Pitor raised an eyebrow.

"Because I ruled with you for fifteen years, Lu." he said, grinning. Narnia gasped, and she froze before flinging herself into Pitor's, or shall we say, Edmund's, arms.

"Aslan's Mane, Ed. I've missed you so much!" she said, and Edmund felt her small shoulders shaking with sobs. He, too, had tears slowly falling from his face.

"I've missed you too, Lu. Or do I call you Narnia now?" Edmund asked teasingly. Lucy laughed and pulled away.

"I knew you looked familiar. You just changed so much." she said, and Edmund touched her hair.

"Blimey, you're a blonde, Lucy!" he said, shocked.

"I'm actually slightly happy that Aslan made us look different. Now, people won't suspect anything about us." Lucy said, and Edmund laughed.

"Except for suggesting that we are together." he said, and Lucy groaned.

"That's great." she said, and Edmund sat down, and she rested her head on his shoulder, with both of his arms around her tightly.

"So what have you been up to for the past four, five years?" Edmund asked, and Lucy told him. They two reunited siblings stayed like that for a long while, talking, and enjoying each other's company, until Lucy gasped.

"Oh no! They're surely almost finished now. We'd better go before someone suspects where we've gone." she said, and Edmund nodded, helping her up. She hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of his little sister's hair.

"I'm really happy I found you, Lucy." Edmund said, and Lucy nodded.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk more." she said, and he kissed her cheek before she walked off.

"Pitor! Where have you been?" Viktor asked as Edmund, now Pitor, walked back to his fellow classmates.

"Oh, I was getting to know one of the students here." he said dismissively. Pitor looked over to where Narnia was standing, and she looked over to him, sending him the smallest of smiles, while Pitor sent her a small wink. Draco then went on to show them to the common room, where a separate place had been set aside for the Durmstrang students. Pitor said his goodnights, then went to sleep, finally at peace for finding his little sister.

**Please review!**  
><strong>The next chapter is going to be how Edmund came to be at Durmstrang, and why Aslan wanted him and Lucy both there.<strong>

**Adios my lovelies!**

**Enchantress**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Edmund/ Pitor POV**

Edmund sat in his room at Cair Paravel, wondering what Lucy was doing, and whether she was safe or not. If Aslan sent her somewhere, then of course she was safe. Edmund was still worried, because he felt protective of his baby sister, even if he never showed it when they were smaller. Granted, when the four Pevensie siblings were ruling, Peter and Susan grew close, because they were the eldest, and the more powerful ones, but Edmund was always watching over Lucy, whether it was on a ride through the forest, during a war, or whenever a suitor came to ask for Lucy's hand in marriage. Edmund smiled at the thought of the princes from lands when they had to go through him to get to his little sister.

"Ed?" Peter's voice came from the other side of his door. Edmund stood up, and opened the door.

"What is it, Pete?" he asked his older brother. Peter looked at him gravely.

"Aslan wants to speak to you." he said, and Edmund nodded, and walked out into the hallway. Aslan was waiting in the throne room, along with Susan and Caspian.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Edmund asked, bowing to the lion.

"Yes. This is about Lucy." Aslan said, and his protective sense automatically kicked in.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Edmund asked frantically. Aslan chuckled.

"No, Edmund. I am going to be sending you to a different school than your sister's, but you will see her in due time. There will be an event in a few years that will shake Lucy drastically, and you must be there to help her." he said, and Edmund nodded.

"I'll do whatever. I just need to make sure that Lucy is safe." he said. Edmund hugged Peter and Susan, and shook hands with Caspian. He stepped closer, and knelt before Aslan. Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder, and breathed on him. Edmund closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was in a different room. He looked around, spotting a bed underneath a window, and a dresser by the door. The room was sparse, but it was all very richly furnished.

"Well, that worked." he said, going over to a mirror that hung next to the bed. He grinned. He had returned to the same age he had been when he and Lucy had first gone into Narnia. His hair hadn't changed much, but his skin had become tanner, and his eyes had changed to forest-green. Edmund looked over to his bed, and spotted a piece of paper lying there. He walked over to it and picked it up. There was simply two sentences on the small piece.

"Your name is Pitor Romanov. You are a student at Durmstrang." Edmund read. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well this'll be fun." he said, grinning.

**Please review!**

**I know it's short, but hopefully it explains things.**

**You all are the best readers EVER!**

**Tune in next time!**

**Enchantress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Neutral POV**

"Welcome Hogwarts and honored guests to the TriWizazrd Tournament Quidditch game! I'm your commentator, Narnia Flyer reporting to you live from the officials' box!" Narnia said, and grinned at each of the podiums. The stands were roaring, excited for another Quidditch game between the most rivaled houses in all of Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I can't wait!" Hermione told Ron as they cheered along with the other Gryffindors next to them. Narnia laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the snakes of our school, the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Narnia yelled, and the green and silver-clad team swooped in from their "locker" room. There was a chorus of "boos" from each house, except for Slytherin, which cheered loudly. Pitor watched his sister as she got the crowd pumped up. He smiled to himself, knowing that this was what she did best with her personality.

"This will be a very interesting game. I have only seen professional games." Krum, who was standing next to him, said. Pitor nodded.

"I've rarely had the pleasure of watching any Quidditch games back home." he replied.

"And, the team who are as brave as lions, who have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and whom I am very proud to call my housemates, the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Narnia yelled again, and the pitch exploded with cheers and screams for the scarlet and gold students. She spotted Harry flying in on his Firebolt, his Christmas gift from Sirius.

"As always, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will be facing off as the Seekers for our match. There hasn't been a Hogwarts student rivalry like theirs in years. It's almost as if we are seeing Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor together in the halls once again." Narnia said, and Harry let out a loud laugh, along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"She is absolutely correct!" Hermione giggled.

"Malfoy has yet to take the Snitch from Potter in a game, so it's obvious who the better Seeker is." Narnia said, and Harry grinned at her, while Malfoy scowled.

"Why don't you watch the match, Flyer, and you'll see who the better Seeker is." He yelled, and Narnia narrowed her eyes.

"No need, Malfoy. The best seeker is hovering right in front of me." she yelled back, and Harry grinned even wider. Narnia winked at her friend, while there was loud laughing from three out of the four houses. Madam Hooch flew out onto the field. She spoke for a moment, before blowing her whistle.

"And they're off! Johnson takes the the Quaffle, and Bell and Spinnet are flanking her from both sides. Slytherin Beaters Bole and Derrick are doing their best to stop her..." Narnia said, and Angelina raced past the Slytherins, but the two Beaters each whacked a Bludger at her.

"The Bludgers are shot... and blocked by the Weasley twins!" Narnia yelled, and the Gryffindors exploded into cheers.

"Those two are a pair of Bludgers all their own." Ginny laughed, and Ron nodded.

"Malfoy and Potter are hovering above the game, watching with bated breath, as are all of us, for the Golden Snitch. Despite his glasses, Potter has some of the best eyesight of anyone I have ever known." Narnia said, and some of the Slytherins began to yell.

"She's showing favoritism!" Pansy Parkinson yelled from her spot behind Pitor.

"Miss Flyer, please refrain from showing bias." Professor McGonagall said, and Narnia smiled.

"Sorry Professor. Angelina passes the Quaffle to Katie Bell, and she sends the... oh my GOSH!" Narnia's sentence ended partly screaming, as Harry and Malfoy raced past her face, and she jumped backwards to avoid being hit.

"Have they seen it?" Pitor asked, and Krum looked around, then nodded.

"There it is." he said, pointing to a small gold streak. Pitor watched expectantly as the two Seekers raced each other.

"Potter and Malfoy are neck and neck, shoulder to shoulder. Their fingers are almost the same distance apart from the Snitch. Whoever gets this will win the game." Narnia says, and the pitch is silent, except for the players still going on their broomsticks, and the two Seekers flying around the pitch, side by side. Malfoy slipped out at the last second, and Harry crashed to the ground.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Narnia screamed, the latter holding the microphone to the side, as not to hurt her listeners. Ron placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, and Ginny grabbed his hand. Pitor leaned over the side of the pitch. After a breathless minute, Harry stood up, one hand holding his broom, and the other raised high, holding a golden Snitch.

"Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!" Narnia cheered. Hermione hugged Ron tightly, and then ran down from her spot to the field, along with the rest of her housemates. Narnia placed the microphone down, and ran down the stairs, and then reached the bottom. She tackled her friend in a tight hug.

"Good job Harry!" she yelled over the din. The Gryffindor team landed, and lifted Harry onto their shoulders. Narnia looked around, and grinned when she saw Pitor standing near the edge of the field, along with the Slytherins, clapping. He grinned back at her.

"We're going back to the common room. Come on!" Ron said in Narnia's ear, and she laughed.

"It's not even the cup!" she replied, but followed the rest of the Gryffindors back to the castle.

**Please review!**

**I am so happy that this story is getting such positive feedback from you all!**

**Alas, I must bid thee adieu.**

**Enchantress**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Narnia POV**

It was the day after the Quidditch game, and the day that most of the older students were entering the Tournament. Narnia sat in the Great Hall with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, reading a book.

"I can't wait to find out who the champions are going to be!" Ron said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We have to wait until Halloween, Ronald." she said slowly, and Narnia laughed.

"Check it out- Looks like Diggory is putting his name in the Goblet." Harry said, and Narnia saw the seventh year grinning at his friends as they pushed him into the age line, and laughing as he put his name in.

"Didn't you travel with him and his dad to go to the World Cup?" Narnia asked, and Ron scowled.

"Yeah. His dad kept going on about how he beat Harry, and Cedric was actin all nice and humble about it." he said, and Hermione sighed. Narnia knew that not all of the Gryffindors had forgiven Cedric for winning the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Then, cheering reached their ears. Fred and George came into the Great Hall, each holding a small vial. A crowd of students were following them, laughing. Hermione sighed.

"Oh great." she said, and Ginny giggled. Fred and George sat down on either side of Hermione and Narnia.

"It's not going to work." Narnia said, and George smirked at her.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, and Fred mimicked his brother.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked Hermione. She pointed to the shimmering line around the Goblet.

"See that? It's an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself." she said.

"So?" the twins asked, and Narnia shut her book.

"So, great minds like Dumbledore can't be fooled by silly ageing potions." she retorted. Fred and George laughed, and stood up.

"Oh well. Ready Fred?" "Ready George." the twins uncorked their vials, and drank them both. Then, they jumped into the ring.

"Yeah." they said, and the students gathered around them cheered. Then, after dropping their pieces of parchment into the fire, Fred and George were flung out of the ring. When they lifted their heads, Narnia slid off of the bench, laughing. Long white beards were growing on both of their faces. The twins began to fight, each blaming the other for what happened. Students gathered around them, egging the two on.

"I tried to warn them." Hermione said, attempting to hide her smile. The talking immediately stopped as the doors of the Great Hall banged open, and revealed Viktor Krum and Pitor, along with their headmaster. The two boy walked forward, and each dropped their names into the Goblet of Fire. Narnia saw Krum look over at Hermione, who blushed and looked back to her book. Narnia grinned, and turned to see her brother winking at her before walking out after his classmate.

"That Durmstrang boy seems to always be watching you, Nia." Harry said, smirking. Narnia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Potter." she said, turning back to her book. Harry let out a loud laugh, along with Hermione and Ron.

"Ohhhhh! I think our little Narnia has a crush!" Ron teased, and Narnia glared at him, and snapped her book shut.

"I'm going up to the common room. I would like to finish my book before Halloween." she said, and stood up, leaving her three friends sitting in the Great Hall.

**Halloween Night**

"Students and guests! The Goblet has chosen it's first champion!" Narnia sat next to Harry and Hermione as Professor Dumbledore began to announce the champions for the TriWizard Tournament. She looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw Pitor looking over at her. He gave her a small nod, which she returned. The Goblet glowed with blue fire, and a small piece of silver parchment shot out. Dumbledore caught it, and read the name.

"The Beaxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" he said, and there was polite clapping for the blonde-haired girl. She floated down the center and went into a small doorway next to the head table.

"Hey Ron! That's the girl you were ogling." Narnia teased, and Ron blushed bright red. The Goblet flared again, and another parchment flew out.

"The Durmstrang champion is Pitor Romanov!" Dumbledore read, and Narnia whipped her head around to watch her brother stand. He looked around, and walked down the center aisle, sending a reassuring smile to Narnia. He disappeared into the same doorway Fleur had gone. The Great Hall was silent, waiting for the last champion. The Goblet flared a final time, and Dumbledore took the piece of paper.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" he announced, and the Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers. A seventh year with brown hair stood up, grinning, and he walked down the center aisle amidst cheers and clapping. He shook the Headmaster's hand, and went into the doorway. As the students calmed down, and rose to leave, something stopped them all. The Goblet exploded with blue fire, and another piece of parchment came out. This one was caught but Professor Dumbledore, and he read it in a quiet but strong voice.

"Harry Potter." he said, and Narnia stared at her friend. He seemed frozen as whispers began to fill the room. Narnia grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him from his seat through the small doorway, but not before taking the piece of parchment from her Headmaster's hand.

**Please review!**

**I love you all 3**

**Stay wonderful!**

**Enchantress**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Narnia POV**

Narnia placed an arm around her friend's shoulders as they waited in the champion's room for their professors. Harry seemed deflated.

"Why does this keep happening?" he quietly asked Narnia, and she rubbed his back.

"I don't know, Harry. You really don't deserve this." she whispered back. She looked around, and took in the other three champions. Cedric was watching Harry and her with sympathy, obviously seeing his distress. Fleur was looking around the room, her nose lifted in disdain. Pitor was staring at Narnia, and and she sent him a small smile. He returned it, looking at Harry with sympathy. Then, Dumbledore and the other teachers came into the room.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" the Headmaster asked, his voice angry. Harry looked up at him.

"Why would I do that? I'm Harry Potter. I don't need anymore trouble in my life." he said, upset. Narnia snorted.

"That's true." she said, and Harry elbowed her.

"How could I get over the line if Fred and George couldn't?" he asked, turning back to his professors.

"I don't know, but somehow you did!" Karkaroff said indignantly. Narnia saw Pitor pinch his nose at his professor.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, standing up. The three Hogwarts professors, including McGonagall and Snape, turned to look at her.

"Yes, Miss Flyer?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and Narnia held up the piece of parchment.

"As you know, I've been with Harry since first year, and I've gotten into tons of trouble with him. There are two reasons I know Harry didn't do it. One, he doesn't need any more trouble in his life, and two, it isn't even his handwriting." she said, and the teachers all looked at each other. McGonagall took the parchment, and looked at it.

"She's right, Albus. I suggest that our four champions get some rest tonight, and we can make all of the announcements tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said, and Narnia helped Harry to his feet, and the two walked to their common room. Before they left, Narnia caught Pitor's eye, and he gestured for her to follow him.

"I'll be right back, Harry. I need to take care of something, first." Narnia said, and Harry nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning, Nia." he said. Narnia turned back around, and ran to the same hallway she had been to the first night the foreign schools had come. Sure enough, Pitor was waiting there, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Nia." he said, and Narnia grinned and hugged her brother tightly.

"I can't believe that you're going to be fighting in the Tournament." she said, as the two sat down. Pitor kept his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I've been in worse things than this, you know that." he said, and Narnia smirked.

"I guess you're right." she said, "But I feel so bad for Harry. He has had enough trouble to last him a lifetime." Pitor tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"You don't have to worry about me, or him, okay? We'll get through this." he said. Narnia nodded, then stood.

"We should probably be getting back to our dorms." she said, and Pitor stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you." Narnia said, and Pitor hugged her back.

"I know, and you won't." he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Night, Pitor." Narnia said, smiling at her brother.

"Goodnight, Narnia." he replied, and the two parted ways.

**Next Day**

As Narnia walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she noticed that nearly all of the students were staring at Harry, who was walking in behind her.

"Here we go again." she heard him mutter. Narnia took a deep breath, and walked forward to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to her, and stared sadly into his plate of food. Ron sat across from them, along with Hermione. Narnia exchanged a look with her friends, and she placed an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Potter. You'll see." she said comfortingly. Harry grinned half-heartedly at her.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Hermione asked, attempting to revive the mood.

"What dance?" Ron asked, shoving his face with his breakfast. Narnia gagged slightly at the scene.

"There's going to be a dance on Christmas with all three schools." Hermione said, cleary sharing Narnia's thought's on Ron's eating habits.

"Sounds fun! Can you ask anyone you want?" Narnia asked, and she saw Harry smirking.

"I know who you want to ask, Nia." he said, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And who would that be?" she asked cautiously. Hermione ducked her face down, hiding in her hair. Ron snickered quietly.

"The Durmstrang champion, Pitor. I've seen you staring at him, and he's staring at you right now." Harry said, and Narnia turned around, along with her three friends, and looked over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Pitor was looking over at him. To Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise, he didn't turn away, or blush, as they thought he would. Instead, he grinned, and waved to Narnia, who rolled her eyes. but smiled none the less.

"Told you he likes you!" Hermione said, giggling. Narnia put her hand over her face, exasperated.

"Oh Merlin. I don't like him, you dolts!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded, placing a hand on her arm.

"Of course you don't, Narnia." he said, but she could detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't you have a Weighing of the Wands to get to?" Narnia asked, taking her bag and getting up from the table. She walked out of the Great Hall and into a small courtyard, and sat down on a bench, sighing. A quiet flapping of wings distracted her thoughts. She looked up, and smiled when she saw Aslan flying overhead, and landing next to her.

"Hey, girl." Narnia said, gently patting her pet's head. Aslan changed into a small cat, and curled around into Narnia''s lap, purring softly.

"Please help me, Aslan." Narnia whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, relishing in the silence.

**Please review!**

**Also, Happy Thanksgiving to everybody! Hope you all had fun with your families!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Narnia.**

**Narnia POV**

All the students in the school talked about over the next month was the dance that was taking place soon. All the gossip in the entire school was about who was going with whom, what color whose dress was, who clashed with whom on colors, and other useless things like that. Narnia sat with Hermione on the shore near the lake, both with books open in their laps, Ron and Harry were off somewhere hunting for dates.

"So, who are you hoping to ask you?" Hermione asked Narnia as they read. She looked up, amused.

"I'm not sure. Maybe..." Narnia trailed off as Viktor Krum came walking past them, a huddle of girls behind him. Even though he had not been taken as champion, girls still flocked him, along with Pitor. Narnia felt sympathetic for him, knowing from her own experiences when she was ruling Narnia how annoying a flock of people begging for someone's attention can be. Before he passed the girls, however, Narnia saw him look over at Hermione. Her friend looked down quickly, but she neglected to hide her smile.

"Ohhhhh. I think I know who you want to ask you to the dance, Mione." Narnia said, nudging Hermione, who blushed.

"What about you?" she retorted, and Narnia glared at her.

"I don't like Pitor. I just feel a non-romantic connection with him." she said, not yet wanting to tell her friend who she truly was. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Alright, Nia." she said, and Narnia knew that she wasn't being sarcastic. After about fifteen minutes or so, other girls from Gryffindor and other houses came to join Narnia and Hermione by the lake, and they all got caught up in talking about the ball again.

"So, who do you all think are going to be the champions' dates?" Lavender Brown asked, and Narnia smirked.

"Cho's definitely going with Cedric. I mean, the two are practically a couple." she said, and the others nodded.

"I heard that Fleur is asking someone from Ravenclaw. I'm not so sure about Pitor and Harry, though." Padma Patil said, and the girls began to talk about their own dates, who they wanted to ask them, and what they would be wearing. At that point, Pitor and some of his Durmstrang friends came walking up to their small group, and all talking ceased. Narnia looked up into her brother's eyes, and smiled slightly.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked, as the other girls batted their eyes at him, and giggled quietly. Pitor bowed.

"I was just wondering if Miss Narnia would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball." he asked, and all the girls turned to Narnia, their eyes wide. Narnia herself knew that it was coming, but she still waited a moment before answering.

"I would love too." she said, and Pitor grinned, and walked back to where his friends were standing. The girls waited until he was out of earshot before squealing.

"Oh my Merlin! I can't believe he asked you!" Fay Dunbar said, laughing. Narnia shrugged.

"I wasn't going to turn him down." she said. The other girls giggled. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"He's nice. You'll have fun." she said, ignoring the others. Narnia gave her a thankful look.

"I think Krum likes you, Hermione." Lavender said, smiling, making the braniac blush bright red.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked, sputtering.

"Well, he's always looking over at you when you two are in the same room." Padma said, and Hermione flushed even more red.

"That doesn't mean anything!" she exclaimed, and the girls, including Narnia, laughed.

"Well, Pitor did ask Narnia to the dance, and he's always staring at her. Just you wait. Krum's going to come asking you any day now." Fay said. Narnia put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"He's nice. You'll have fun." she said, mimicking her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh shut up." she said.

**The Next Day**

Hermione came running up to Narnia, who sat at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Hermione said, grinning hugely. Narnia studied her friend's face, then looked around the room to see Krum walking in with Pitor, talking lowly.

"Judging by your face, and that Krum just came in, he asked you to the dance?" she asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I'm so excited! We have to get ready together." she said, and Narnia laughed. Just then, Ron and Harry came into the hall.

"Should we tell them?" Narnia asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Ron is probably just going to talk about how we should have asked them and go as friends." she said, and Narnia nodded. As the four sat back down, Ron and Harry got into a discussion about who to ask, seeing as they were most likely the last boys left without a date.

"Hermione, Nia, you're both girls. Since you haven't got dates, how about going with us?" Ron asked after ending their conversation. Narnia gaped at him, and Hermione's face turned red with anger.

"For your information, someone already asked me." Narnia said quietly, controlling her anger. Hermione, however, glared at the redhead.

"Someone asked me as well." she said, standing up, "And I said yes." She stormed out of the hall. Narnia shook her head at Ron.

"Honestly Ronald. You don't go around saying things like that if you want to get a date for the ball." she said, standing to follow Hermione. Before leaving, however, she threw a small smile to her brother, who had been watching them, and rolled her eyes, slightly pointing to the two boy behind her. He smirked and nodded. Narnia walked after Hermione, and spotted her sitting on a bench, watching the small snowfall that had started.

"I'm really excited for the ball. Do you have a dress?" Hermione asked, not looking away from the courtyard. Narnia sat down next to her.

"Not yet. I think I'll write my father." she said, grinning slightly.

"You've never introduced me to your father, and you always come to the Weasley's alone. Where does he work?" Hermione asked, turning to look her in the eye. Narnia bit her lip. She didn't like lying to her best friend, and having Edmund, or Pitor, so near, was difficult. Narnia took a deep breath. Aslan had told her she would have trials, and it was obvious that this was one, small as it was.

"He doesn't exactly live in England." Narnia said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Does he work in America?" she asked, and Narnia shook her head.

"He lives in another world, and he's not exactly her father." the two girls turned to see Pitor leaning against an entryway.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"Well, 'Mione, my mother isn't dead. My father is in the army, and my mum is at home. My name is not Narnia Flyer, it's actually Lucy Pevensie. I have three older siblings, whose names are Peter, Susan, and Edmund. Six years ago, my mother sent me and my siblings to a house in the country to get away from the war. We stayed with an old professor, and one day, during a hide-and-seek game, I found an old wardrobe..." Narnia went on to tell her friend of her country, of her family, of Aslan, and her people. Pitor, at one point, sat down next to her, and as she began to tear up thinking of her home, he placed his arm around her. It tightened when she told Hermione about having a slight crush on Caspian.

"So that's your big secret?" Hermione asked when Narnia had ended. She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"It's great to finally tell someone about it." she said, laughing slightly.

"I understand you, and what you've told me, but where does Pitor fit in? He seems to know everything." Hermione said, and Narnia looked up at her brother.

"Remember how I told you I had two older brothers?" she asked, and her friend nodded. Pitor grinned.

"Hello, Miss Hermione Granger. My name is Edmund Pevensie, the Just King of Narnia, and Lucy's older brother." he said, and Hermione smiled at him.

"So that explains where you've been disappearing off to every once in a while. And when you said you didn't like him! Oh Merlin, Nia! I'm so sorry for teasing you!" the genius said. Narnia laughed, this time stronger.

"It's fine, 'Mione. Can you just promise not to tell the boys? You're my best friend here, so I wanted to tell you first. I'll tel them all when I'm ready, but you must swear to keep this a secret." she said, and Hermione nodded, and the two friends hugged tightly.

"I should be getting back. Karkaroff will probably be wanting to know where I am." Pitor said, and Narnia smiled at her brother.

"All right then. See you soon." she said, and he kissed her head, waved to Hermione, and left.

"Let's go back to the common room. I'm not in the mood to speak to Harry or Ron yet." Hermione said, and Narnia nodded, grinning.

"I agree." she replied, and the two girls linked arms and went off to their rooms, Narnia telling her friend more and more about her home.

**Please review!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year! I hope you all had a fun time with your families!**

**Sorry for the wait also.**

**You all are the best!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, everybody!**

**Just telling you all that I'm go**** all that I'm going with the movie Yule Ball girls' outfits, with dresses instead of robes.**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Narnia POV**

The day of the ball appeared in a flurry of activity, for both students and faculty. The Great Hall had been decorated with giant Christmas trees, covered in ornaments and tinsel. Narnia sat on her bed, shaking her head fondly at the other four girls in her dormitory. Five dress mannequins had been set up, each covered with their own dress for each girl.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! Narnia! Where did you get your dresses?" Lavender asked, as Padma helped her with her hair. Hermione smiled from her spot at her dressing table. She was pulling her hair up into an intricate hairstyle, adding pink jeweled flowers.

"My mum got mine and sent it to me about a week ago." she said. Narnia looked to her sleeping pet, in its form of a cat.

"My father and brother sent my dress to me. It's my favorite." she said, looking at it. The gown red, with silver accents around the bodice. It was floor length, of course, and silver gloves had accompanied it, along with silver high heels.

"What's in the chest?" Fay asked Narnia. A small, round chest was in front of Narnia. She hadn't opened it yet. Now, she had no choice.

"I'm not sure. I was just about to open it." Narnia said, and she slowly lifted the lid of the box. Her friends all gasped.

"Oh my Merlin, Nia!" Hermione exclaimed. The other girls mimicked her shock. Meanwhile, Narnia put a hand over her mouth and let tears fill her eyes. Sparkling inside the velvet inside was a crown. Not just any crown, but the crown of Queen Lucy the Valiant. A note accompianied it.

_Dear Nia,_

_Thought you may want this for the ball._

_Love Always,_

_Your big brother,_

_Ed_

Narnia grinned.

"Thanks, Ed." she whispered. Lavender looked at the crown.

"Wow. That's amazing." she said. Hermione reached forward, then looked up at Narnia.

"Can I?" she asked, and Narnia nodded. Her friend picked it up, and studied it.

"It's so beautiful. I'm doing your hair, Nia. You're going to be the belle of the ball." she said, and Narnia laughed.

"Work your magic, 'Mione." she said.

"Let's get to work. Ladies?" Hermione said, looking over at the other three girls in the room. The three went around getting ready, while Hermione sat Narnia down. She began to twist her friend's hair into a loose, curly side braid. She wove small red roses into the braid as she went as well.

'"I absolutely love it, Hermione! Where did you learn to do hair like this?" Narnia asked Hermione as she admired her finished hair. Hermione blushed.

"Just small things, here and there." she said. Narnia smiled, and went to change into her dress. It fit perfectly, falling just off of her waist, and the gloves reached up to her elbows. The shoes were comfortable, and Narnia sat back in her chair to fix her crown into her hair. Looking in the mirror, she saw a girl with brown hair and dark green eyes. Narnia smiled softly, and stood back up.

"Are Ron and Harry meeting you at the bottom, Padma?" she asked, and the other girl nodded. She was looking stunning in an orange and pink sari. When Hermione appeared, the girls gaped at her. She was wearing a fluttering pink gown, with small pink flower earrings.

"Merlin, Hermione." Fay said. The five girls giggled and walked down the stairs, and Narnia felt as if she was flying. While Padma, Lavender, and Fay joined their own Gryffindor dates, Hermione and Narnia waited upstairs, wanting to make an entrance. Hermione went down first, joined by Krum, and Narnia smiled to hear the whispers of shock running through the crowd. Her best friend was beautiful.

**Pitor POV**

Pitor stood with Viktor at the bottom of the stairs as Harry, his date, and his friend, Ron, came down. They were followed a few minutes later by Hermione. Pitor's eyes widened. The brainiac was stunning in a pink dress, her hair pulled back into a beautiful hairstyle, with pink flowers all over. Viktor went up to her, and took her hand, leading her into the Great Hall. Pitor heard whispers of shock float through the crowd. Draco Malfoy walked up to him.

"So who are you taking, Pitor? Surely you had your pick." the blonde said, grinning widely. Pitor rolled his eyes.

"You'll see." he said. Before the Slytherin could say anything else, all talk in the room stopped. Pitor looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing at the top of the stairs was a queen.

"Is that... Flyer?" Pansy Parkinson asked, gaping. Pitor grinned.

"Yes it is." he said, walking to the foot of the stairs. Narnia smiled and slowly stepped down, meeting her brother at the bottom.

"Thanks for my gift." she said, and Pitot chuckled, and leaned down to her height.

"Anything for you, Queen Lucy." he whispered. Narnia laughed softly. He offered her his arm, which she slipped her own into, and they got into the line of champions, right behind Fleur.

"It's like being back home." Narnia said quietly. Pitor nodded as the doors opened, and the four champions and their companions walked into the Great Hall. Narnia waved to Hermione and Viktor, who were standing to the side, clapping with the others. Pitor grinned as he walked to the center of the floor, and Narnia stood in front of him, ready to dance.

"It's been so long." she said, and Pitor rolled his eyes.

"As long as you don't step on my feet." he said, and Narnia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up." she retorted, "I only did that once, and that was before I learned the dances." Pitor smirked, and the music began. THe two monarchs danced around the other champions, and Pitor saw light, happy tears sparkling in his sister's eyes. Once the first dance ended, the hall ate their meal, and the music played throughout the ball. The duo spent most of the night with Hermione and Viktor.

"You two dance together so naturally! When did you first learn?" Hermione asked as they took a break, and Viktor went to get him and Hermione drinks. Pitor smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. We first learned at our first ball in Narnia. Lucy ended up stepping on my feet a couple times, also." he said, and Narnia elbowed him.

"One time, and he never let me forget it." she told her friend, who giggled. As they talked, and Viktor came back, Pitor thought of something he had been meaning to ask the two Hogwarts students.

"What ever happened to Sirius Black? I know it's out of the blue, but I heard he escaped, and was spotted here." he said, and Hermione and Narnia shared a look.

"I think he escaped from the Ministry again." Hermione said. Pitor raised an eyebrow.

"Your Ministry is not very careful, are they?" Viktor asked, and Narnia let out a laugh.

"Not at all." she said, shaking her head. Pitor looked at his sister, thinking of what had just happened.

"Nia? Can I please talk to you for a minute?" he asked, and Narnia nodded, surprised. He led her to some of the seats, and looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked, and Narnia looked away. "I saw the look between you and Hermione. You know Sirius Black, don't you?" she nodded.

"He's Harry's godfather, and he was framed for the everything that happened. It was all a man named Peter Pettigrew." Narnia spilled out. Pitor smiled at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That clears a lot of stuff up. Care for a drink?" he asked, and Narnia nodded, smiling. As he walked away, he spotted Harry and Ron sitting alone at a table, and snorted silently.

**Narnia POV**

Narnia walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. She sat down next to them, smiling widely.

"Pitor's gone to get us drinks. Care to join us?" she asked, and was surprised when Ron glared at her, along with Harry.

"What? He hasn't asked you to call him "Pete" yet?" Harry asked, and Narnia cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You seem to be getting awfully close to him. Why would you get to know the competition?" Ron asked. Narnia let out a laugh.

"That's the point of these Tournaments. To get to know others." she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. I bet the entire reason he asked you was "to get to know you"." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Narnia crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, quietly. Harry smiled apologetically at her.

"No offence, Nia, but everyone's been talking about how unexpected it was that he asked you to the dance, and not one of the older girls his age. I mean, he can't be younger than a sixth-year!" he said, and Ron nodded.

"What if he's only getting to know you because you're close to Harry? WHat if he just wants dirt about him, like Rita Skeeter did?" he asked, and Narnia gaped at the two boys.

"What? Are you both kidding me?" she exclaimed, "Why can't, for once, you two be happy for me and Hermione. We are your best friends, after all. Not everything is about you, Harry! Honestly, how I put up with you for all those years is beyond me." Harry was now gaping at her.

"But what if he's dangerous?" he asked, standing up.

"He's not! I can't believe you two are telling me this. Not everything is about the "Boy Who Lived", or the "Chosen One"." Narnia said, tears in her eyes as she turned and immediately ran into someone.

"Nia?" she looked into the eyes of Pitor, who set the cups in his hands down, and took her own hands as she began to cry. She saw him glare at Harry and Ron.

"If I find out it was you two who made her cry, I'm going to make you both pay." he growled, and took Narnia out of the crowded room, and into the courtyard.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**You all are the best.**

**Please Review!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that stuff,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
